Are You Scared?
by CryingxInside
Summary: Based off my youtube video are you scared? link in the story. Hermione is offered something she can't refuse...or else but how is she going to face betraying her friends? Rating may change.
1. Branded

A/N Im sorry but I really need a break from The Wall it's getting too hard to write, but I promise I'm going to finish it… eventually. Anyway this story shouldn't take to long to write because I based it off my youtube video are you scared? Hers the link http://youtube(dot)com/watch?vWAaDFUIRHYg take out the dot and replace it with an actual dot. So I hope you like this story!

_I know some things never change  
but this can't be one of them.  
and i don't think i can stand it  
any longer...  
(chorus)  
Are you scared?  
Are you scared?  
Are you scared?  
'cause if your scared  
you're not alone  
I once thought i was brave---  
but i can't stop crying  
sometimes i think im going crazy  
But i am waiting patiently  
though i fear it will all be in vain_

For Hermione Granger life was great, despite the fact that there was a war going on. Her hair changed from bushy to sleek and wavy, she was spending a nice summer with her parents, Voldemort was keeping quiet these days, and best of all Ron Weasley finally admitted he loved her. Yup life was great… at least for now.

Hermione was laying on her bed; lost in one of her books. There was a beautiful full moon tonight, and it was also breezy, so she had her window open.

She was near the end of the book when an owl flew through her open window. The owl landed on her pillow and stuck his leg out with a letter attached.

Hermione untied the letter and the owl instantly flew off; disappearing into the night. She eagerly opened her letter and read it,

_Dear 'Moine,_

_This summer without you has been so dull, I miss you so much. It's been about a month since I've seen you and that's too much. So I decided to come visit you! Meet me in the woods in your backyard._

_I love you,_

_Ron _

Hermione had a huge smile on her face near the end of the letter, who knew Ron was such a romantic? It was unheard of!

She quickly threw on a red sweater and rushed out of her house. She didn't stop running until she entered the thick woods in her backyard. She never noticed the owl was not Ron's owl pig.

She searched around the woods looking for her red headed boyfriend, "Ron?" She whispered with a giggle, "Where are you?"

She walked further into the woods; she stopped suddenly when she heard a twig snap. She looked swiftly behind her and only saw trees… and that was only because of the full moon high in the sky.

"Ron?" She whispered, but this time it was not out of delight, she was getting nervous. She heard another twig snap and she gasped, "Ron this isn't funny!"

"Really Granger?" She heard a hiss from somewhere behind a tree, "Because I find it quite amusing." Then she saw the owner of the voice step out from behind a thick tree.

Brown eyes met red. Hermione couldn't move, standing in front of her was the murderer of Lily and James Potter, Lord Voldemort himself.

Hermione's throat closed, and she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Voldemort chuckled low in his throat; happy he was causing the young girl fear.

"Don't look so frightened Granger, I just need a favor." He hissed; stepping closer to her while his black cloak brushed against the leaves on the ground.

All Hermione could do was shake her head violently. "Oh but Ms. Granger you haven't heard the favor yet," He said while taking another slow step toward the shaking girl causing her to back up into a tree.

"What do you want?" She asked finally finding her voice. A smirk spread on the pale voice of the Dark Lord, "Nothing to difficult, I just want you to join me." He hissed with an amused tone.

Hermione's fear was replaced with anger, "Never!" She shouted. "No need to shout Granger, and besides I'm afraid you have no choice." Hermione gave him a puzzled look, but the anger never left her face.

"You see Granger, if you don't become one of my Death Eaters, I'll kill you're parents." Anguish appeared on the 18 year olds face, "What?" She asked shakily.

"You have great power for a muggle born, and you would be very useful since you're so close to Hogwarts, and if you don' join me I'll kill you're parents…maybe your entire family if you're too difficult." The smirk never left the murderers face.

Tears cascaded down Hermione's face, what was she going to do? _If I don't join he'll kill my parents, the people that raised me! I can't let that happen to them, but I can't betray Ron and Harry like that_!

"What's it going to be Granger?" He asked dangerously taking another step closer to her. Hermione thought for another moment until she finally nodded and let out a sob.

"What's that Granger?" Hermione sobbed harder, "I'll join you!" She screamed; not believing her actions.

Voldemort smirked while he pulled out his wand from his cloak pocket, "Ready Granger?" Hermione looked into the horrifying red eyes, "Just do it," She said with her teeth gritted.

"Hold out your arm," He whispered with an airy voice. Hermione stood still for while; thoughts were still running through her, until she slowly lifted her arm up.

Voldemort raised the sleeve of her red sweater, and pressed his wand to her forearm. He whispered a spell that Hermione didn't hear, because she was too overwhelmed with her own stupidity.

She felt a blinding pain in her arm, and she let out an ear splitting scream. It felt as if someone took a blade, and dragged a deep cup into her arm.

The pain suddenly stopped, and she looked at her arm, and saw something she never thought she would see... the dark mark.

"Welcome to the dark side."


	2. Betrayal

It felt like time has stopped. Hermione never moved so slow in her life, she was in such a state of shock.

She arrived at the Weasley's a week ago and it was torture. She could barley look at her two best friends without tearing up, she was a traitor.

She found her self staring into space while Harry and Ron discussed the war. "Hermione," Ron spoke up, "Are you there?" Hermione shook her head trying to get rid of her thoughts and looked up at Ron.

"I'm fine Ron," She let a small smile grace her lips, "I just want to talk about something happier I guess." Ron nodded.

"Well how was your summer so far Hermione?" Harry asked, Hermione's smile widened, "It was wonderful, I got to see my parents for more then a week for once, it was… really nice." She left out the part about being a death eater. Her smile faded a little bit.

Ron looked at her and smiled lovingly, "Well I'm glad you're here now Hermione, I missed you so much." Harry nodded in agreement, Hermione smiled genuinely, but then something flashed in her mind.

_After her confrontation with Voldemort she ran as fast as she could back home. She entered her room and slammed the door shut; not caring if she woke her parents. _

_She rushed into her bathroom and looked in her mirror, she was disgusted with her self; she never felt so dirty in her life. _

_What was she going to do? She looked wildly around the little bathroom and spotted her bathtub. She desperately started turning the knobs; while throwing her clothes off. _

_She was about to take her red sweater off when she saw it… the mark of her betrayal. She collapsed on the ground; her body raking with loud sobs. What was she thinking when accepted that mark? _

The smile left her face and her eyes filled up with hot tears; she looked up at the people she was betraying, who were looking at her in shock. She ran upstairs to the room she was staying in; not able to look at her two best friends, the ones who trusted her with their life.

She collapsed on her cot and cried, "Everyone's going to find me out!" If she didn't want her friends to find out what she did, she would have to stop randomly crying in front of them.

She decided that she would have to forget what she did, and act happy around her best friend and boyfriend if she was going to keep this a secret. A few minutes later she fell into a deep sleep.

_Hermione was cuddling in the common room with Ron, "I love you," Ron whispered in her ear, she smiled and kissed him, "I love you too." _

_The fire was out in the common room, and it was getting chilly since Hermione was only wearing a dark blue night gown. "I'm going to go get a blanket for us," She whispered and started to rise from the couch."_

_Ron pulled her back down and chuckled, "No stay," He mumbled while nibbling on her earlobe. Hermione giggled, "For goodness sakes Ron it will only take a minute." Ron reluctantly let her go and she headed towards her dormitory. _

_Hermione started to climb the stairs when she heard a voice whisper, "Hermione," She turned around; her brown eyes widened, Voldemort was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a black suit on, and a big smirk on his face._

"_Your task is to kill your boyfriend." He hissed joyfully. _

Hermione screamed and shot up in her bed. Sweat was matted in her brown curls, and tears were running down her face. Ron was looking down at her; his blue eyes wide with fear.

Hermione started sobbing again, and Ron sat down and held her close, "What's going on Hermione?" He whispered in her ear.

"I-I d-don't know th-the wa-war," Ron cut her off, "Are you scared?" Hermione let out another sob,

"Yes."


	3. Suspense

The last weeks before Hogwarts were terrible. Harry was always lost in thought thinking about his next move, Ron was worried about Hermione; who was always upset and distant, and Hermione was a complete mess.

Sometimes she was so desperate that she would try to scratch the mark off her arm, "Fucking mark!" She would shriek before collapsing on the ground in a fit of tears.

Everyday she was paranoid about her best friend and boyfriend finding out her secret; one strange look from one of them and she would almost have a panic attack. _Does he know? Oh my god he knows! I am so dead! I deserve to be dead_

The trio walked silently to platform 9 ¾. Hermione was dreading going back to Hogwarts; where she would see everyone that she's betraying.

Harry stopped in mid step; making Hermione crash into him; fear was etched on Harry's face. "Harry what are you looking…" She stopped in mid sentence when she saw who he was looking at.

Draco Malfoy was standing there smiling at her, not sneering; smiling. He winked then turned away from her and climbed onto the train.

"Hermione, why the hell was Malfoy _smiling_ at you?" Harry spat out smiling. _Oh god Malfoy knows._

Hermione's brown eyes instantly filled with tears, "I-I d-don't k-know Harry, I-I didn't d-do anything I s-swear!" Hermione stuttered. Harry's green eyes filled with worry,

"I know you didn't do anything Hermione, why would I think that? I just thought maybe he did something to you or something." When the words left Harry's mouth Ron growled instantly.

"If he did something to you I swear I'll rip that white hair off his ferret head," Tears almost left Hermione's eyes; Malfoy was smiling because they were both Death Eaters now.

"That won't be necessary Ron; Malfoy didn't do anything, who knows what's running through his head." Hermione whispered; her voice cracking every once in a while. Ron didn't look satisfied, but they continued onto the train anyway.

Hermione fell asleep almost instantly when the train started moving, and her worries were plagued in her dreams.

_Hermione was sitting in a forest sobbing while trying to scratch her mark off again, "Go away, go away, GO AWAY!" "It won't go away Granger." She heard a voice whisper from behind her._

_She whipped around; her hair flying violently behind her, to see Voldemort leaning against a tree with his black cloak on. "What do you want?" she hissed. _

"_I wanted to give you your next task." Hermione shot up from where she was sitting, "I'm not doing anything for you!" Voldemort smirked, "Of course you are." _

_Hermione shook her head, "No, I don't want to be a death eater, get this fucking mark off of me!" She screamed. _

"_But Granger, If I take the mark off I would have to kill your parents, you know the ones that gave birth to you, took care of you for 17 years, and gave you permission to go to Hogwarts?" Hermione's face fell, "You wouldn't want that to happen would you?" _

_Hermione shook her head again, "What do you want me to do?" She whispered. "I want you to kill the Weasel and to bring me Potter." _

"NOOOOOOOO!" Hermione screamed and shot up in her seat with tears streaming down her face. Harry and Ron were looking at her alarmed.

"Hermione what's going on?" Harry asked desperately. Ron nodded, "You haven't been yourself since you visited."

Hermione shook her head violently, "I'm fine, it was just a bad dream," Her voice was shaking violently. "You're not fine Hermione, just tell us!" Harry yelled.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Hermione screamed; startling her best friends again, "Just leave me alone," She whispered and leaned her head against the cold train window.

_Voldemort wouldn't give me that task would he? He can't! I won't do it! _Her thoughts were interrupted by a burning sensation on her arm.

She rubbed her arm violently, but the burning just got worse. She was about to lift up the sleeve of her robes when she realized it was the arm with the mark on it; meaning there was going to be a meeting tonight.

Panic rose through her, Would Voldemort give her the task she dreamt about? She thought frantically.

Hermione was laying on Ron's bed in the boy's dorm; he was stroking her brown hair lightly as she rested her cheek upon her hand.

The boys were joking around and laughing at Dean's wild story about his and Seamus's summer.

"Then his mom walked in on me and Seamus and then fainted!" The boys roared with laughter while Seamus was blushing madly, "Shove it Dean, we nearly gave me mum a heart attack," The boys threw their heads back with laughter once again; Hermione's face stayed blank the whole story.

"What's wrong Hermione, Didn't find my story amusing?" Dean smirked, Hermione blinked trying to rid her haunting thoughts, "Oh it was Dean, I'm just a little tired." Hermione smiled.

The boys continued with their funny stories while Hermione just stared off into space. She removed her hand from her cheek and rested her head on her forearm and immediately recoiled.

Her forehead burned where she rested it on her forearm, and suddenly the boy's dorm was replaced with the Forbidden Forest.

There standing in a sea of green was the snake like creature that haunted her thoughts, "Granger, It's time. Meet us in the Forbidden Forest." The demon hissed with a glint in his red eyes.

The forest melted away and the bright red room was back in sight. Hermione rushed off the bed and towards the door, "Hermione, where are you going?" Ron asked quietly.

She turned towards the five boys with a hand on the door knob, "Oh um… I forgot to do my rounds; I am head girl after all." She put on the most innocent voice she could manage, and left the room before they could reply.

Ten minutes later Hermione was dressed in a black cloak with a skeleton mask in her pocket; heading towards The Entrance Hall. Every step seemed to take years as she headed towards her fate.

She pushed open the heavy door and felt the cool night air hit her tear stained face. Her mark seared with pain and she started to run towards the thick forest.

She walked into the endless forest dreading every step she took. After many minutes of trudging through the tangled roots of The Forbidden Forest she reached a clearing where many black cloaked figures were standing in a circle.

She quickly put on her white mask and joined the Death Eaters; all eyes were on the new comer. Standing in the middle of the circle was the leader himself who was in mid speech.

"How kind of you to finally join us, Ms. Granger" He hissed. Outraged cries filled the circle.

"My Lord, Why would you make a mudblood a Death Eater?" Cried a voice that Hermione did not recognize.

Voldemort chuckled as he started to walk along the circle; eyeing all of his followers, "As you may know, Granger is a good friend of Potter," A smirk graced his thin lips, "Which means she'll be able to bring him to me." Sounds of gratitude were heard around the circle of cloaked figures.

Hermione's heart started to pound, and sweat drenched her forehead. Voldemort stopped directly in front of her, "Speaking of which, Granger, your task is to kill Weasley and to bring me Potter."

And then her world crashed before her eyes.


	4. AN

Okay guys I'm really sorry guys but once again this story is on HIATUS along with Are You Scared

Okay guys I'm really sorry guys but this story is on HIATUS along with The Wall I know what I want to happen but I think it might get to complicated and I'm having trouble just writing it down I think I might start working on Jonas Brothers stories I might not even finish this I'm so sorry for disappointing you guys.


End file.
